Aircraft brakes often include a ballscrew. A ballscrew typically converts rotational motion into translating motion by driving a translating ballnut. In an aircraft brake, the ballnut may (either directly or through other components) drive a brake stack into frictional engagement. As is described herein, conventional ballscrew assemblies may comprise a ballscrew and a top plate, wherein one or more rolling element bearings (e.g., balls or rollers) are in contact with the ballscrew and top plate. A conventional ballscrew assembly may also comprise a preloading rolling element bearing, such as a preload ball bearing. These conventional configurations add axial length to the ballscrew assembly, which is typically disfavored. Thus, a need exists for an improved ballscrew assembly that reduces the axial length of a ballscrew assembly.